Rhythm
by SummonSpirit
Summary: Lucy just wanted her last summer at Magnolia to be a sad, normal one. Not the one that she finally falls in love and gets a brand new family. Not to mention her getting dragged into the famous dancing group, Fairytail..


Lucy's Point Of View:

So, going to the beach wasn't really on my to-do list for my last summer at Magnolia, but due to my best friend Levy's begging, I decided to tag along. It was kinda nostalgic to think this was it, the last summer I'd ever have with Levy, that this would possibly be the last time I stepped foot on the hot sand of Magnolia's beach.

So here I am now. Currently covered in sand due to Miss Levy, wearing my bikini top and damp shorts as I walked down the boardwalk with the little devil. Levy giggled as I gave a frustrated sigh. I hit her with one of my flip-flops that were currently in my hands. She pouted and winked at a group of boys we passed.

"The hell, Levy?" I scoffed, looking at the group of boys who were currently going into one of many arcades. "Can't we just spend one day without you trying to snag a boyfriend?"

Levy shook her head as she laughed. A group of laughing girls passed us, obviously excited about something. I brushed it off to the side. Magnolia's Boardwalk usually had these live shows such as live art shows, to singers, to dancers, even dog shows. Who knows? Maybe a famous singer is just around the corner?

I rolled my eyes. "Levy, please tell me what gaining a boyfriend will possibly do-"

"Oh Lu," Levy giggled, flipping her short blue hair over her shoulder before putting in her orange headband. "you've just never had a crush before. No one thats ever sparked your interest in love."

I huffed as I crossed my arms over my blue bikini top. I didn't reply, just kept my eyes glued on a roller coaster that was currently going down the steepest hill. The boardwalk rumbled with running footsteps. I looked back shortly before being run down by a group of running girls. Levy pulled me into the closest shop. "What do you think is the act this week?"

"I don't know." I mumbled, blowing a stray hair from my face. "Maybe a dancing panda, something interesting for all these girls to go crazy over."

Levy grinned. "Let's go check it out!"

"No." I huffed, walking out of the shop once the coast was clear. "If it turns out to be like, a boy band or something, there is no way on this earth I'm stepping foot in a group of fangirls."

Levy frowned, but obliged. We continued to walk down the boardwalk to the way everyone so far has been running to. I groaned. "Levy, why did we venture so far from the hotel?"

"Because you wanted to." Levy deadpanned. "Mrs.'I want to see the dolphins, Levy!'."

Actually, she wanted to see them and I followed, but I let it slide. I started to see the bright lights of the hotel in the sunset's glare. I sighed. "Oh thank-"

"Lu, look!" Levy said, nudging me. I looked at her as she grabbed my arm and led me to a big circle in the middle of the boardwalk. She pushed us to the front where I saw a huddled group drinking from water bottles. There was a girl with long red hair and drop dead gorgeous looks, along with a dark haired male with no shirt on. There was also a handsome man with pink hair, along with a girl with long blue hair.

Levy blinked. "Are they a band?"

"It doesn't look like it. There's no microphones." I replied, scanning the small group. They all had this weird symbol somewhere on their body. There was about four large speakers surrounding them. I looked around at the large circle that contained mostly girls. They were mostly pointing at one of the two boys and arguing who was cuter. Others were glaring at the two girls out of petty jealousy.

"Dancers." Levy mumbled, her eyes widening as the speakers started to blare a song. People swayed to the rhythm as the group formed a line. The two girls started doing flips while the two boys scanned the crowd. My phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I asked, picking up my phone and starting to walk away. "Mira? Is this you? We're just down the-"

A hand grabbed my arm and yanked me back to the circle. I let out a yelp as I dropped my phone on the boards. I started to twirl before slamming into a hard chest. I peered up to meet onyx eyes. He smirked at me and before I could yell at him, I was launched into another dance move with him.

He picked me up and spun me around, mimicking the other boy. Next thing I knew, I was standing on the floor again, in the middle of them dancing to the loud song. I glanced at each one, feeling awkward for being the only one who stood still. The two guys walked in front of the crowd, doing complicated moves while the other two girls were on each side, mimicking each others dance moves like a mirror.

I glanced at Levy who raised her eyebrow and mouthed a couple sentences. _"What are you doing? Dance! You look like an idiot!"_

I bit my lip, looking at the two girls next to me. When I believed I memorized the complicated moves, I started to dance in sync with them. The blueette looked at me, shocked while the redhead smirked as they started to dance faster, as if it was a challenge.

I smirked and quickly sped up the pace. The redhead did a couple flips and looked at me with a eyebrow raised, wanting to see if I could do it. Before I even knew it, I started to flip, following the exact steps she took.

The bluette huffed as she started to do even complicated moves, then finished off with a flip that ended in a split.

My heavy beating heart dropped to my stomach. I've attempted to do a split before, but I failed every time. But then again, I didn't even know I could do a flip before...

I took a deep breath before mimicking the bluette, bracing myself as I flipped and landed in a split. I blinked in shock as the music ended. The large circle of people discarded. Levy ran over and helped me up. "Lu, I didn't know you danced!"

"I don't." I murmured, walking over to my phone and snatching it up. I felt four pairs of eyes on me as I grabbed Levy's arm and pulled her down to the hotel.

"W-Wait!" a voice called. It was the boy from before, the one who dragged me into it in the first place. I quickened my pace and quickly disappeared from their eyesight.

* * *

Once we got to the hotel, I got an earful from Mira.

"Where in the world were you two?! I called to only hear a yelp! Lucy, I though you were kidnapped, or raped, or worse!" the beautiful white haired woman shrieked.

I sighed. "I'm afraid it was the 'or worse' option."

"Lucy dances, Mira!" Levy bragged, plopping a piece of cantaloupe in her mouth. "Really good too! She got pulled in with some performers and looked like she totally belonged!"

I rolled my eyes. "Look, let's just forget about it-"

Mira raised an eyebrow at Levy, knowing she'd get some information out of her. "Pulled in? You mean that yelp I heard was from Lucy getting pulled? By who?"

"This smoking hot dude that was totally into Lucy here!" Levy giggled as she threw a piece of cantaloupe at me. "Although, she looked like she was going to hit the poor dude."

Mira looked as if she was going to melt. "Smoking hot dude? Into Lucy? What's his name, Levy? What's his name!"

"I don't know." Levy sighed. "Lucy pulled us away before we could even talk to them. He tried to stop us though…"

I huffed, looking out of the hotel's window. The sun had set by the time we had got into the hotel. Mira wanted to go back out though, something about winning a stuffed animal because her bed was lonely. She let us get changed though, since it gotten colder.

I just slipped on a pair of black yoga like pants with a white t-shirt with a big lipstick mark on it. My hair was in a messy bun and I had on my comfy tan boots. Levy just put on gray sweatpants along with a blue tank top with flip-flops. Mira was the dressiest, since she got off her sift at working at the local bar down the boardwalk. She had on black jeans and a fancy pink shirt with black heels.

Mira sighed. "Lucy, you probably ran from your soul mate."

"I don't care. Can we please just go? If we don't leave now, I won't win you a stuffed animal, Mira-" I started.

"Fine! Lets go! Operation get Mira stuffed animals has launched!"

* * *

I spun around on a red stool at the water gun station, making a little girl giggle. I jumped. "Ne? Oh, I thought I was the only one here…"

The girl smiled. I gave her a kind smile. She had beautiful long blue hair and piercing brown eyes like mine. She looked about seven. I must of looked confused, because she cocked her head to the side. "Is something the matter?"

I jumped again at her soft voice and forced a sheepish smile. "No, sorry. I was just wondering why you were here all alone."

"Oh, I'm not alone. I'm with my big brother, he's over-"

She was cut off by the owner of the station telling us to grab our guns. Before the bell went off I looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Good luck."

She nodded. "Yeah, you too."

The bell went off and I pulled the gun's trigger. Seconds later, the winning bell went off, making both our eyes go to the top. The girl frowned. "I lost…"

The light above my station was going crazy. I guess I won then? I pouted. "Hey, which one do you think is the best prize up there?"

She wiped a tear from her cheek. "I was going for the unicorn-"

"Then the unicorn it is!" I announced to the man as he got it for me. I turned and gave it to the little girl. She started to beam as she hugged me. My eyes widened. I wasn't expecting a hug...

"Thank you miss!" she whispered before running off to find her brother, or so I guessed. I looked at the man who was giving me a questioning look.

I frowned at him. "What?"

He shook his head as I stalked off.

* * *

3rd Person's Point of View:

"Ne, Natsu! Lookie!" a voice called, interupting the pink haired man from his thoughts about what Erza had said to him earlier.

_"I want you to find her." _Erza had told him. _"We need her. You saw how she danced. If you don't find her, it won't be pretty, you got it?"_

Natsu looked at his little sister. "Ne, Wendy? What's up?"

Wendy ran to him, a big stuffed unicorn in her hands. "Look at it! Isn't it pretty?"

Natsu beamed at his little sister. "So you won then?"

She fell silent for a second before shaking her head. "No, I didn't win. This really pretty lady did."

The two fell silent for a second. Natsu cleared his throat at his sister that was about thirteen years younger than him. "Wendy, if you didn't win, how do you have that?"

"She gave it to me." Wendy said smiling, hugging the unicorn tightly. "She asked me what prize was the best choice and gave me it."

Natsu was shocked. "Who did?"

"Her." Wendy said, pointing to the blonde from earlier. Natsu's heart sped up as he grabbed his little sister's hand and ran quickly to the blonde. She was walking by herself, which made him wonder were the small girl she was with earlier was. He plowed through the group of people walking the opposite of the way he was running.

He grabbed her arm making her jump as she quickly spun around. Her eyes widened, then narrowed. "Is grabbing girls on the boardwalk a habit you have or something?"

He stared at her as he panted, not sure how to reply. She raised her eyebrow. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Natsu gets like this sometimes." Wendy giggled, peering from behind her older brother. The blonde's eyes widened. "This is your older brother?"

Wendy nodded. "Yep."

"But you're so kind and adorable…" the blonde mumbled, making Wendy smile.

"So you're defiantly the one I danced with earlier?" Natsu asked, gathering his breath again. It took all his strength to act like he didn't hear her compare him to his sister.

The blonde crossed her arms slowly. "Yes, I am. I'm the one you rudely yanked from a phone call."

"And your the one who gave Wendy the unicorn?" He asked again, gaining a smile from his sister.

"Thank you again for him!" Wendy cheered as the blonde nodded.

Natsu stared at her, making her shift uncomfortably. He grabbed her arm with his free hand and yanked the two girls to the pizzeria that his group was eating at. The blonde let out a yelp. "H-Hey!"

"Ne, what's your name?" Wendy asked as her brother yanked them through the pizzeria's door.

The blonde looked at Wendy. "Lucy…"

"Lucy.." Natsu mumbled. Lucy nodded slowly.

"And you're Natsu, right?" Lucy asked, gaining a small nod from the pink haired man.

He smiled as he waved over to the same group of friends he danced with. "And these are my friends Erza, Gray, and Juvia."

Lucy blinked. "I dont understand-"

"The way you danced." Erza stated. "How did you mimic me and Juvia without knowing our routine?"

Lucy shuffled uncomfortably again. "I have good memory. I can remember the moves you do, not to mention predict the moves you'll move next…"

"Then it's settled." Natsu said, crossing his arms. "Right, Erza?"

Erza nodded. "Lucy, we want you to join Fairytail."

Lucy gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Fairy-wha?"

The whole group sweat dropped. "How do you not know the most famous dancing agency?!"


End file.
